What Not To Do When Spying
by TwiHEAcontest
Summary: Emmett has found the girl of his dreams; however, he needs a wingman to get to know her better. Now if only he can get his brother Edward to agree, but he has a plan to ensure his compliance and maybe dream girl has a friend for Edward too. That would be nice since Edward is tired of being set up by his parents on blind dates. Contest entry for the Happily Ever After Twific Contest


**Contest entry for the Happily Ever After TwiFic Contest**

**Title: What Not to Do When Spying**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Emmett has found the girl of his dreams; however, he needs a wingman to get to know her better. Now if only he can get his brother Edward to agree, but he has a plan to ensure his compliance and maybe dream girl has a friend for Edward too. That would be nice since Edward is tired of being set up by his parents on blind dates.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

Damn I'm exhausted, I thought as I walked through town to pick up some groceries. The Chief worked our asses off today, but I wasn't going to complain. He knew how much I wanted to get into the FBI Academy in Quantico and he was just preparing me for the physical test I was going to need to take next month.

The Chief was a great guy, ex-navy seal, but now ran a training program for the police department. He had moved back to his hometown a few years back to head up the local police force since there was a drug problem in the area. He knew the woods like the back of his hand and in no time, the drug problem was a problem no more. I only hoped I could do as well one day. My dream was to head up the local field office, get married to my dream girl who I'd hopefully find soon, have a few kids and a nice house with a blue picket fence. I never understood why the fence had to be white.

My only problem was that I was running out of time to find my dream girl. You see, ever since I came home from law school, mom and dad have been setting me up on all kinds of blind dates. Sometimes I wish I was blind so I didn't have to look at the bimbo's or geeks they selected. Most of the time I was able to get out of going by citing exhaustion. I was lucky in that respect, but my brother Edward, not so much. He worked with my dad at the hospital, so dad would arrange 'coffee dates' for him with all the eager beaver ho's.

I'm not sure who was worse, mom or dad. They ran pretty much neck and neck. Although, dad was the one who was the most vocal in wanting grandchildren from us. Not getting any younger, poor Angelic has no one to play with blah, blah, blah. Angelic was our sister Alice's daughter. She married this guy Jasper a few years ago that she met online of all places. He owned a large bakery company so didn't get out much and decided to go online to find a girlfriend. Alice just got out of a bad relationship and was online looking for a friend. They met and the rest is history. We had about a year of reprieve when Angelic was born, but when dad found out that she might be his only grandchild due to Alice having a difficult birth, it lit a fire in him the likes of which I've never seen. The man was driven to find us wives.

As I was passing the diner, I looked in the window. There were was Mrs. Hammond with her grandkids; she was always out and about with them, a group or two of teens and a few happy couples. I wanted that, to be a happy couple. I saw the regular waitress Leah and just as I was about to walk onto the grocery store, this blonde bombshell that I never saw before walked from the backroom and placed an order down. I knew right then and there, I needed to get in there and try to find out more about her.

I entered the diner and sat in her section. Smiling she handed me a menu and said, "Hi, my name is Rose. I'll be serving you tonight. Would you like something to drink?"

I tried to be discreet in my perusal. My mouth was dry as a bone, but I summoned up the courage to respond.

"I'll have a coffee, black."

"Okay, I'll get your coffee while you check the menu." She smiled and turned away. I couldn't help watching her womanly curves sauntering away. She was all natural woman, not one of those stick figures with enhanced everything.

She came back with my coffee and I ordered apple pie. I knew I had to eat light as mom would save me a plate for when I arrived home. It was a good thing too, as that was the worst coffee and pie I've ever had. That was day one.

On day two, I went back and once again sat in her section ordering tea figuring you can't do anything to a tea bag and boiling water. I was wrong however, since I'm not sure what they did to the hot water, but it was horrid. Although, this time I did find out she was new in town.

Day three, once again sitting in her section, I braved an entire meal. It was awful, but I did find out she lived with her sister. I told her my name and that I lived with my brother. Yes, I know, I left out the part where mom and dad lived there too. I didn't want her to think I was a total dweeb.

Day four, I had another meal and found out she was single by asking if she had anyone special at home. I could see in her eyes the dreamy look when she said that hopefully someday. I wanted to be her someone someday. Although, luck was not with me that night as the pasta dish I had turned my stomach and I had to run out of there. I ran into the alley and puked my guts up. Thankfully no one came out or saw me.

After that event, I knew I needed a plan because this food was going to kill me and then I would never get my dream girl.

I headed home, well that was after I followed Rose to see where she lived. After showering, I headed downstairs for something light to settle my stomach. Of course, I ran into mom.

"Honey, are you okay? You look a little pale, well paler than usual." Her eyebrows were scrunched up in worry.

"Nah, I'm fine, mom. Just the Chief worked us over today and I'm exhausted. I just want a little something light to eat since it's so late." I could see the relief flood through mom.

"Okay, sit and I'll fix you some tea and toast."

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, my sweet boy." She kissed me on the cheek and went about getting the tea and toast and placing it in front of me.

"Oh, I almost forgot, we're all going to the club Saturday night for dinner. My friend Elisa is in town with her daughters." I had to hold in a groan.

"Mom, I smell a set up here." She had the decency to blush.

"Okay, you caught me, but the girls are lovely. You and Edward are a perfect match for them. They both graduated top of their class and have wonderful careers." All that translated into was too skinny, no personality and had no intention of wanting a man in their lives or children to complicate their career goals. I needed that plan and fast, I only had five days until Saturday.

I went upstairs and laid on the bed thinking. It wasn't long before I heard Edward come in and mom must've caught him telling him of this weekend's plans. He cursed all the way to his room and slammed the door.

I got it, I needed a wingman and who better than my brother. That's it, tomorrow night we were going to get my woman and just maybe she'd have a friend for Edward.

**Edward's POV**

Shit, shit, shit, double shit. How am I going to get out of going Saturday night to another horrid blind date with some bimbo whose only goal was to step on every man on her way to the top, not caring about anything. Mom and dad had the worst taste in women I've ever seen. Not one of these women had any meat on their bodies; it would be like sleeping with a skeleton or the undead, gross.

I headed to bed as tomorrow was another day. The next day, I puttered around the house, as it was my day off, trying to come up with a plan. Nothing was coming to mind, so decided I needed to go to my thinking place. I tossed on some sweats and headed out.

I jogged along the wooded trail behind our house trying to come up with a plan to ditch Saturday, but couldn't come up with anything. I ran and ran, but finally decided to head home. Maybe a shower and some food would stimulate my mind. I headed into the house and walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and rinse my face off.

As I was walking back into the living room Em came barreling down the stairs practically flattening me.

"Edward, there you are, let's go."

"What the heck are you talking about? Go where?"

"Listen, I met this beautiful woman at the diner. I want to ask her out, but I need to find out more about her. I need you to be my wingman."

"You're nuts if you think I'm eating in that diner. Last time I was there, I puked my guts up." It was horrific; I've never tasted such bad food in my life.

"Yeah, been there, done that. I need to check out her digs and then I was going to knock on her door saying I was in the neighborhood."

"So why do you need me?"

"I figured it'd look better if you were with me. We could be out for a drive."

"Jesus, you make it sound like we're two old ladies out for a drive." I rolled my eyes. "Besides I have plans."

"What plans would those be little brother? A date with brunettes r us magazine and your hand?" Beating off with your own hand beats being set up on a blind date any day of the week.

"Whaat?" How did he know this, I've been quiet.

"Oh come on, like I can't hear you? Now let's go."

"No. Last time I was part of one of your plans, I ended up soaking wet and mom was madder than hell that I ruined her rose bush. I think I still have scars from the thorns when I fell into it while climbing out the window." We were trying to sneak out for a party, but not being the most agile person I slipped and fell into the rose bush. Mom was mad that I ruined her bush not that we were sneaking out. Go figure.

"That was fifteen years ago, would you just get over it already!" He huffed.

"I have scars that are a constant reminder and you didn't have to have dad picking thorns out of your ass." The bastard had the nerve to laugh at me. Well it was pretty funny now that I think about it, but I wasn't going to let him know it.

"Fine, fine, I'll admit that sucked. However, how many more 'coffee dates' do you want to go on? And what about Saturday night? Huh? I have no desire to meet some career driven woman who only wants me for arm candy. I want to have a relationship where you share everything and support one another. I want it all, marriage, kids and a house with a blue picket fence." Well I wanted those things too and what's with the blue picket fence?

"I so don't want to go Saturday night either and I've decided to give up coffee." Yeah that was going to suck, but it would be worth it not to have to endure dad's setups.

"Well then, let's go and maybe she has a friend." One could only hope.

"Okay, let me just change."

"Oh no you don't, we've got to go now." And he proceeded to drag me out of the house and into the car.

We headed into town and I thought it was odd. "Em, why are we in town? I thought you said she lived outside of town?"

"Yes, but I wanted to check to see if she was at the diner first." He stared into the diner through the window and then took off, so I guess she wasn't. We headed out of town and pulled up to a cute Victorian house and parked.

"Em where's the house?"

"It's the one over there." He pointed to another lovely Victorian with a beautiful garden. Well mom would definitely approve of that. "We can't park right in front of it. We need to do some recon first."

"Of course, recon." I groaned having flashes of me lying in a rose bush.

"Here's your beanie." He tossed me a black hat and then swiped black stuff under my eyes. "And, here are some night vision goggles, but don't put them on until we're in place."

"What are we 007 now? Why are we whispering?" Heck we were still in the car.

"More like the dynamic bro's. Now, let's go."

We headed across the street and to the side of the house. There was a high hedge around it and down most of the side. The homes in this area were like ours, spread far apart so there was lots of surrounding land and trees.

"This is good, but I can't see anything. These hedges are too high. Here, bend down and let me get on your shoulders." The guy was nuts.

"You're crazy. You'll end up crushing me, you weigh a ton!"

"Yeah, you are kind of a toothpick." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Get on my shoulders."

Em bent down and I position myself on his shoulders. He stood up and I wobbled a bit.

"Stay still."

"I'm trying." Geez, this was definitely a bad idea.

"Put on the goggles." I did as he suggested. "What do you see?"

"Nothing much going on. Top floor no activity or lights."

"Okay, now bottom floor." I moved a bit and he wobbled, so I scrunched my legs tighter on him. "Christ, Ed, your pants smell like ass."

"Well you were the one who rushed me out of the house not letting me change or shower." Too bad, he'd just have to endure it.

"Point taken, but if I let you, you'd have disappeared into your room locking the door and then I'd have had to break the door down. Mom wouldn't have been pleased." True, I was totally going to escape.

"Fine. Oh wait, I see someone."

"Who? What do they look like?"

"Tall blonde, womanly curves, nice looking and has good birthing hips."

"Stop looking at my woman to have kids with, she's off the market as soon as I ask her out, actually she was off the market the night I walked into the diner."

"No sense of humor, besides how are you going to ask her out from the hedges?"

"I plan on going up to the door, just wanted to see the living situation first. You know irate father and all." Okay, I can totally relate to that one as we watched our dad on more than one occasion grill Alice's suitors. Most of them ran off never to return, but Jasper actually went toe-to-toe with the old man. Old man was testing him and he passed.

"Just remember what dad did with Jasper and how Jasper stood tall, and you'll be fine when it's time to meet her father."

"Good point, definitely will and hopefully it will be weeks from now so I can prepare myself." I don't think he's the one who needs to be prepared, more like her father that needs to be prepared for Em's uniqueness.

That's when we heard the snap of a branch and someone say. "Hey, you two what are you doing here?" Damn, it was the rose bush for sure.

I tried to get off his shoulders and he tried to lower me, but things went to hell in a hand basket quickly. He wobbled, I swayed and then I was launched over the hedge and into the backyard.

"Run Ed, run." Em yelled and I took off not knowing where to go.

I went around the side of the house and spotted an open window with a climbable tree next to it. No one would look for me inside and no one was upstairs. I climbed the tree and jumped through the window hoping Em got away too.

I looked around the room and decided that it was definitely a woman's room. There were a few frills here and there, but the smell was of strawberry vanilla. It was hypnotizing. Moving over to the bookshelf, I started to peruse the books since I had time to kill before I could go back outside. Interesting array, there were a lot of classics, but new fiction and how-to books as well. Clearly this woman was well read and probably handy.

I didn't have time to dwell on that too long as I heard the door handle turn and the door swing open and slam shut. I turned, and squeaked like a little kid being caught. Well I was caught and not in a good way.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" She demanded taking another few steps towards me. Why was she coming towards me?

"Ahhh….ummmm…nothing…" Was my eloquent answer.

"I doubt it." She moved forward in a flash pulling my hat off and pinning me to the bed in one smooth move that Em would've been proud to witness. She had my arms pinned down and was straddling my legs. It didn't escape my notice that she was only wrapped in a towel. The water was dripping from her hair onto her porcelain skin and down to the towel. I wanted to be one of those drops gliding down her chest.

"No no, really, I was just hiding out." That didn't sound any better.

"Wait a minute, I recognize you. You're Crazy-Hot-Hair-Mall-Guy."

"What?"

"You were in the mall the other day stalking me." I looked closer and it was my brown eyed beauty from the mall that I tried to catch up with and ask out.

"I wasn't stalking. I saw you helping that nice old lady at the food court and decided I wanted to meet you so I followed you."

"Likely story, no one wants to meet me."

"I did and had I caught up to you, I would've asked you out on a date."

"It appears that I have caught you." She laughed and I couldn't help smiling.

"You did, so how about going out tomorrow night?" I needed to get the dating going quick.

"You're asking me out?"

"Yes."

"I don't even know your name or you mine."

"Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan."

"Swan, as is police chief Swan?"

"Yeah, that's my dad. I just came back to live here after being away at school. I missed my dad and wanted to live with him. I like the quiet town life, not that I don't mind the city once in a while too as it is always teaming with life and art." I'm so fucked, chief of police's daughter. How did I not recognize her? In my defense, that was three years ago. She looked similar before she left, but gone was the teenage gawkiness, short hair and wild make-up, and in place of it was a soft beautiful woman. In for a penny, in for a pound, nothing to lose at this point.

"So will you go out with me?"

"Yes." She said YES!

I broke free pulling her into my arms and kissed her soundly on the lips. It quickly turned hot and heavy. She swiped her tongue across my lip and I granted her entrance immediately. I flipped us over, kissing her along her jaw, neck and shoulders.

"You are beautiful, you know that right?"

"No, I'm not." She had to be kidding. I pulled back a little to look into her eyes.

"You are absolutely gorgeous, lovely brunette hair that falls in waves down your back, eyes of molten chocolate and a killer bod." She was all those things and more.

"But I have no bodacious boobs." She lifted the towel to check them out for herself as she said this while biting her lip. Where did she get the idea that one needs to be enhanced.

"You don't need them; you're all natural, much better."

"But…." I took the towel from her hands and pulled it down exposing her glorious breasts to my hungry eyes. She gasped in surprise at my boldness. I was probably salivating and did the moment I watched her pink buds perk up at my staring. Okay, it was probably the cold, but I like to think it was my gaze upon her that did it.

"Look at this, how responsive they are and just the right size." I put my hand over one giving it a little squeeze while flicking the taught bud, earning me a moan. "Fits my hand perfectly and see how easily I can do this." I leaned my lips down and sucked her bud into my mouth while my hand worked the other one.

They say hindsight is 20/20. She moaned reaching into my hair pulling my closer grinding her hips against me. I was already in a state of excitement, but the motion of her grinding had my cock ramrod straight. I needed to slow this down before I took her like a wild animal and we haven't even had a first date.

I moved back from my ministrations kissing up to her lips. With sadness I moved the towel back to cover her once again. I kissed her a few more times before pulling back. I could see disappointment in her eyes and knew I had to explain myself.

"While I'd love to ravage you here and now, I would first like to be a bit of a gentleman and take you on a traditional date before that."

"You want to ravage me?" Her hands rubbed up and down my back before they grabbed my ass cheeks pulling me against her.

"You're making this difficult, my Bella. Yes, I do in the worst way, can't you feel it." I rubbed my erection against her heat.

"Sorry, but no one ever told me the things you have in the short time you've been in here. My ex said I wasn't enough, I was fat."

"You're not fat, you're all woman. I want someone who I can hold onto as I make love to them. Someone who feels soft and real, not some stick where it'd feel like I was grabbing a bone. He was an idiot, but I'm glad because otherwise, I wouldn't be taking you out. His loss, my gain." I couldn't resist a quick kiss on her luscious lips.

"So do we have to go by the three date rule then?" I hadn't thought about that one, but decided I wasn't going to last three dates.

"I say we make up our own rule, let's say two. It will be our tradition, then." I wasn't sure I'd be able to make it until two that could be two weeks.

"Perfect."

"Yes, perfect. So tomorrow night I'll pick you up at six and we'll go to dinner?"

"Tomorrow sounds great, six it is."

"Then on Saturday, I have a dinner with my parents and I'd love for you to accompany me. It would be date two." I wiggled by eyebrows at her and she blushed.

"You want me to meet your parents?"

"Absolutely. Maybe then they'll stop trying to fix me up with horrid women with no personality. In fact, mom's friend has two daughters who will be there and she's insinuated that they'd be perfect for me, but I disagree, you're perfect for me. Please come and don't leave me to the vultures." I wasn't above begging.

"Count me in, date two sounds good. There will be no vulturing of my Edward, I'll see to that." She growled and damn I was turned on by that possessiveness.

"Now all I have to do is get dad to stop the coffee dates for the rest of this week and everything will be perfect."

"Coffee dates?"

"Yes." I proceeded to explain my dad's set up technique and she assured me that it wouldn't be a problem, but I wasn't too sure. Although, it was time to have faith.

"You're mine now CHH." I looked at her quizzically. "Crazy-hot-hair." She smiled and I laughed as she flipped us over so that once again she was straddling me and running her fingers through my locks. I think I might have purred. God was I turning into a cat now! Just my luck—I meet my dream girl and then end up turning into a cat. Maybe she'll take me in and I could sleep in her bed.

Bella leaned over to kiss me when we heard a commotion downstairs and feet running up the steps. Bella pushed herself up bracing her hands on my shoulders when the door burst open. All I saw was a man with a gun. Acting quickly I got up in a flash and pushed Bella behind me.

"Don't hurt her, take me instead." I demanded as I tried to push her behind the bed. As I was doing this the guy went to grab me and I moved and got him to drop the gun. I crouched down like Em taught me in order to take him down.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my daughter's room?" Ah shit, it was her father. What a way to meet a possible future father-in-law. I quickly pushed the night vision goggles under the bed with my foot. No need for him to see those, that would make it look worse.

Bella stood up with hands on her hips and the look on her face was one I hoped I was never on the receiving end of.

"Daddy! Daddy, you leave him alone. This is my boyfriend." Boyfriend, I smiled at my promotion.

"Boyfriend? How come I haven't heard anything about this guy? I need to run a check on him." Seems Bella had a different kind of crazy parent, but crazy nonetheless.

"We just met recently. Daddy, this is Edward Cullen." Recent as in less than thirty minutes ago, but let's not split hairs. I'm CHH after all, split ends would never do.

"Nice to meet you, sir." I put my hand out for him to shake. He gave me an appraising look and then shook my hand.

"Yes, nice to meet Bella's boyfriend. Are you Dr. Cullen's boy too?"

"I am Dr. Cullen, well his son Edward, the other Dr. Cullen." I quickly explained.

"You're a doctor." Bella exclaimed and then put her hand over her mouth in shock of what she just let slip.

"I meant to tell you, but we hadn't had a moment for that conversation and I wanted you to like me for me, not my doctor status." I hoped that explained it all.

"That makes perfect sense." She said as she moved to my side and slipped her arms around my waist. I couldn't help the feeling of elation over that simple move and wrapped mine around her.

"Yeah." He grumbled. "Let's get downstairs to the other one and you can explain yourself. Bella get dressed while we go downstairs."

"Daddy, don't you dare be mean to him, otherwise you'll never see my fish fry dinner again! Do we understand one another?" Even though she was wrapped in a towel, the woman was fierce. I had no doubt she could take the Chief down.

"I'd never!" He exclaimed.

"Good."

"Come here, Edward." Cupping my cheek with her hand, she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed me. "I'll be down right away. Don't take any crap from him." She whispered into my ear.

"Thanks and I won't, just please hurry."

One more kiss to her lips and I headed out the door with her dad. He closed the door behind me and as we walked down the hallway he stopped me.

Looking dead into my eyes, he asked, "Just tell me one thing." My heart was hammering in my chest, but I just needed to do what Jasper did with my dad, stand tall. "Would you have really traded yourself for my daughter?" Is that what he wanted to know, easy question.

"Absolutely." I replied without hesitation.

"Okay, you have my permission to date her." I'm sure my eyes showed shock. "Don't think I'm not aware that you were the 'Ed' who was told to run by the big goon in my living room." Damn he caught Em too.

"Ahhh…"

"I see everything and if you ever hurt her, there will be no place for you to hide. Got me? She was hurt badly enough by that douchebag Jimmy. Let's just say he was hurting worse than Bella after I found out what he did. Damn verbally abusive bastard."

"I'd never do that, she's sweet and caring. She's a real woman."

"Good."

We walked down the stairs and into the living room. There on the couch sat Em and Rose, well I assumed it was Rose. There was a bit of canoodling going on.

"Ah, good heavens, what is it with this house. Everyone is sexing it up all over the place." The chief huffed and I had to laugh.

"Oh hey, Ed, what are you doing here?" Em asked.

"I don't know, someone tossed me over the hedges and I had to find a place to hide." I glared at him.

"Well, at least it wasn't a rose bush." The bastard had the nerve to laugh at me.

"So how come you're not tied up or something?"

"The chief is the one training me. After we got on the front porch and I took the goggles and hat off he recognized me right away. I hoped you were going to get away." I knew he sacrificed himself for me. Also, I guess I should pay attention when he tells me stuff about the job he's looking to get because I'm sure he told me the Chief was training him.

"You know I'm not that lucky…" Just then Bella came walking down the stairs coming to my side and wrapping her arms around me. "However, I did meet the lovely Bella."

"Huh. By the way this is Rose. Rose, my brother Edward."

"Nice to meet you, Edward and I see you met my sister Bella." Sister. "Bella, this is Emmett, the guy I told you about from the diner." She told her about him? Well that's a good sign.

"Yes, I did and she agreed to go out on a date with me tomorrow night." I proudly stated.

"See I told you, Ed, that this was a good idea." Em preened. It's the only one you've had in fifteen years.

"Okay, it's getting late, I'm heading to bed. You girls lock up after the boys LEAVE." No sleepovers tonight. Soon though.

The chief headed to bed and we all got to know one another better. It actually turned out to be a great evening. On the way home I thanked Em for forcing me into the recon mission and we laughed about it.

The next night we prepared for our dates. I stopped and bought Bella flowers, daisies. I loved daisies. I thought they were prettier than roses and everyone did roses. I arrived at her house and knocked on the door. The chief answer the door, just like dad did with Alice's dates, but unlike dad the chief actually smiled at me. Although to be fair, dad did smile at Jasper on the second date, and I had already been grilled last night. He told me I made a good choice on the flowers. Bella loved them too. She blushed as she sniffed them before putting them in a vase with water.

I took her out to a casual Italian restaurant. We were both wearing dark jeans and while I wore a plain blue button down shirt, she had a lovely green silk blouse on that accented her creamy complexion.

The evening couldn't have been any better. We laughed and joked. It was comfortable. When I brought her home, we stood on the porch and I kissed her goodnight. The kiss lasted until the porch lights flicked on and off. We both laughed at her dad's craziness, but one more kiss and I left. I was flying high; nothing was going to bring me down. I headed home and had the best night's sleep. I dreamed of a big fluffy white cat in a yard that had a blue picket fence with three children whom all had hair of brown like their mother, the youngest one had my curls.

The next day at work I was so happy. Well, that was until dad texted me that he wanted to meet me in the cafeteria at noon. I knew what this was, coffee date with some girl. There was no way I was cheating on Bella. I told him no, that I had a girl, but he didn't believe me.

I quickly texted her that dad was setting up a date at noon for me and didn't know how to get out of it. She texted back to meet her in the cafeteria at eleven-fifty. I breathed a sigh of relief and couldn't wait to see her.

**Carlisle's POV**

These boys were going to be the death of me if I didn't get them settled. I wanted them to have happy lives like I do with Esme. It was difficult to set up dates for Em, but since Edward was here at the hospital, it was a lot easier.

They both claimed to have dates last night. However, I suspected that was a lie and they were going out together even though they left separately.

I set up a date for Edward with Amy, nice girl, for today, but he had the nerve to try to refuse me. Did he really think he'd get away with it?

At two minutes to noon, I swung by the station and picked up Amy and we walked to the cafeteria. I didn't tell her it was a date, but that I just wanted to introduce her to my son who also worked here.

I stepped into the cafeteria and looked for Edward. I didn't see him, but spotted Em sitting with two women. As we walked to the other side, Edward was almost running in through the other door and sat down at the table next to the brunette. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. I couldn't see her face, but I suspected he probably hired her. I continued on my path arriving at the table.

"Edward, Emmett, I'd like you to meet Amy. She's new here."

"Oh heya dad, I want you to meet my girl Rosie. Hi Amy, I'm Emmett." He held out his hand to shake Amy's. I was shocked, Rose was real.

"Hi Amy, I'm Edward, the other Dr. Cullen. Dad, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Bella." He stated and as the girl turned I was shocked.

"Isabella?" How? Where? When? Did he meet Charlie's daughter, well daughters since Em met Rose too.

"Hi Dr. Cullen, so nice to see you again."

"Ummm….yes…call me Carlisle…" I was stuttering. "Nice to see you not on a gurney for a change." The girl had no balance.

"I know, but now I have Edward to keep me upright." She smiled wrapping her arm around his and leaning her head on his arm. I watched as he smiled saying 'yes you do'. "Why don't you join us? I've brought enough food for everyone."

Bella had a plaid tablecloth spread out on the table and all sorts of sandwiches and salads. I sat down to join them as I needed to have more information. Esme was going to ask a ton of questions and I had to have the answers. I was also nosy, but for a good cause.

"So where did you meet?"

"At the diner." Em stated. "And I introduced Edward to Bella." Sounds too simple.

"How wonderful. Rose, Bella how do you feel about children." I watched as the boys choked. I had to know and no sense beating around the bush.

"You know what they say, cheaper by the dozen." Bella stated and Edward paled.

"Bella, you want a dozen kids?" Edward choked out.

"No, but I think that's a discussion WE have in private when the time comes. It's not a communal decision." She looked pointedly at me. Bella had game, I'll give her that.

"Rose?" I asked undeterred.

"I'd go with twenty kids and counting." And it was Em's turn to choke. "But I agree with Bella, a private matter and not a communal decision." Oh, I loved these girls, they had backbone. They would keep my boys on their toes.

We had a lovely lunch and I had to say I was impressed. The boys were smitten, but we'll see.

"Bella, Rose, it was nice to meet you both. And thank you for a delicious lunch. I hope I see you both Saturday night for dinner with my sons?" Let's see what the boys did now that I invited them.

"We both plan to be there. They've already asked us."

"Excellent." I was shocked, but I didn't show it.

"Dr. Cullen, I'd love to come on Saturday too." Amy fluttered her eye lashes at me. Oh, dear, I had forgotten all about her.

"Oh, it's just a family gathering. My wife will also be there." I said pointedly. Amy looked dejected, but she got the message that I was not interested in her. Good heavens I'm not a cradle robber and I don't cheat! I bid them farewell and headed to my office at top speed. I practically ploughed Garrett down, but I needed to relay everything to Esme.

I dialed the phone and it rang once. Come on answer Es. Second ring, where are you? Third ring, finally she picked up.

"Hi Es. Oh thank god, you're not going to believe what happened." I was a little excited.

"What is it? Are my boys okay? Is it our Alice? Oh please not our granddaughter." Okay, she clearly took that the wrong way.

"No, none of those things. I just had lunch with our boys and their GIRLFRIENDS." I stopped to let that sink in. She screamed.

"Where? Who? When did they meet? How long has this been going on?" I laughed; she was just as excited as I was.

"I don't have all the details, but they just met recently. Although, they were very cozy with one another, but that could've been an act to get out of dinner. Edward kissed her on the lips twice."

"Carlisle, who are they?"

"It's the SWAN girls!" I had to hold the phone away from my ear as Esme screamed.

"I didn't know they were back. Well, I met Charlie in the store and he never mentioned it, but now that I think about it, he looked very happy. Oh this is so wonderful. Now who is with whom? Is it Bella and Edward, because they will make beautiful grandchildren with her lovely brown eyes and his hair or his green eyes, your mother's eyes and her soft brown hair."

"Es, Es, slow down." I had to laugh. "Yes, it's Bella and Edward and Rose and Emmett. Now I can't be sure that this wasn't a ploy to get us to stop setting them up."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I suspect they hired them, but I can't be sure because when I invited the girls for Saturday night, they told me the boys had already invited them."

"Well, that's a good sign. We need to have positive thoughts on this, Carlisle, and if not Elisa's girls will be there and we'll set them up with them. However, I don't think that will be necessary as something tells me that this is real."

"We'll see and good plan, we can push Elisa's girls on them a bit and see what happens with Bella and Rose."

"Exactly, I like the way you think Dr. Cullen." She purred causing me to twitch. "I was wondering…" she trailed off.

"What were you wondering, my love?"

"If you were up for a little celebrating." Ahh hell, my cock hardened at the thought of her celebration.

"Definitely. Paperwork is done and no patients to see." I palmed myself through my dress pants for some relief. There was none, only increased need for my wife.

"Then I suggest you hurry home, I have something black and red with your name on it." Damn she bought a new outfit. I was a lucky bastard.

"On my way!" I hung up and flew out of my office.

Needless to say, we were both surprised by everything, but we would wait and see what transpired on Saturday night. However, right now, I was headed to my afternoon delight. An empty house, sexy wife with a new outfit and a very willing husband. Now if I could get both my sons out of my house, we could go back to our naked Wednesday's. Oh those were the days before the kids came along. Some doctors played golf, I played with my wife. We'd spend the entire day enjoying each other on every surface of the house or just snuggling in front of the fireplace. Things were starting to look up for a return to that lifestyle.

**Edward's POV**

After that fateful lunch with my father, all coffee dates ceased and after that Saturday night when our girls put the skeleton twins in their place, we weren't set up any more by mom.

It was also date two, well technically three since lunch at the hospital was two. However, that night watching Bella square off with the twins I realized how smart she really was. Also, her hand never left my thigh and I was rock hard all night. It also didn't help that every so often her finger would reach up and stroke my cock.

My woman knew what she was doing. By the time we reached the hotel that night, yes I arranged a hotel room and a limo to take us, there would be no cock blocking going on or gun toting parent, we barely made it in the room before I ripped her dress open and stripped us both naked. But, who could blame me, she had me in such a state after all and from the smile on her face I knew she was okay with it. However, it was a good thing I arranged with Rose and Em to have extra clothing brought in the morning.

I kept my promise and ravaged her. I remember it like it was yesterday. Hmmm, yesterday, Wednesday, naked Wednesday at her house. .LONG. Now that's a tradition I can get behind. After dinner, however, that night was a night, one we'd never forget.

_We entered the hotel room and I spun her around pinning her against the door. "Bella my love, I can't hold back. I need to have you now." My cock was ready to burst through my pants._

_I kissed her long and hard. Down her jaw, neck, and collarbone before ripping the front of her dress open to reveal her lovely boobs. Pulling down the cups I lavished them with my hand, mouth and teeth. Those taught little buds pulled me to them like a bee to honey. I sucked and nibbled them._

"_Oh Edward!" She ran her hands through my hair tugging me closer to her chest while grinding herself against me._

"_You are beautiful, my love. Your tits are bodacious, luscious and scrumptious. I could write poems about them, but I'm never going to share them. They are mine and mine along to adore." Dum bastard that gave her up._

"_I need you, sweetheart." She moaned out. Reaching down she pulled my shirt out and unbuckled my belt and pants pushing them down so they pooled at my feet. I stepped out of them without ever having my lips move from her. I toed off my shoes and dropped my jacket to the floor before undoing the rest of her dress. Bra had to go to and it joined the growing pile of clothing._

"_I need you too, badly. This is going to be hard and fast. You've played with me all night under the table and seeing you verbally take down the twins had me so turned on." Damn she was spitfire. Anna though she was going to talk down to my girl, but she had another thing coming when Bella went right back at her shooting her statement into the ground. Anna thought that every city should do what New York was doing to force healthy eating on the ignorant. It was a sight to see. Bella put forth the argument that if they reduced the cost of good food it wouldn't be such a problem because when you can buy a burger for a dollar, but fresh string beans cost four dollars a pound, what do you think people who are on a budget will buy. And having my dad agree with my girl was music to my ears._

"_Baby, you are so hot, how could I keep my hands off you." She reached down taking me in hand and stroked me twice. _

_That was it; I ripped my shirt off and moved us over to the sofa. I had I leaned her over the back of the couch in the sitting room and drove my hard cock into her in one fluid motion. I fucked her good and hard while playing with her tits. I was a breast man and I loved to play with them. I kept telling her how much I enjoyed them and paid them lots of attention. _

"_Love, you're so warm and tight." I kept sliding almost all the way out and shoving back in hard. She moaned and groaned. Watching my slick cock covered in her juices sliding in and out was not helping me hold off my impending explosion. I was so on edge from being touched all night. "I'm so close. Baby, tell me you're close." I was hanging on by a thread now._

"_Almost." Shit, I needed to get her there too. I moved my hand down and twirled my finger on her clit. The eruption was almost instantaneous. I felt her tighten around my shaft and then she started screaming my name as she milked my love juice._

"_EDWWAAARDDD….SO GOOD…..EDWARDDDDD." Music to my ears._

_I collapsed on top of her and as we hung over the couch we were a panting sweaty mess, but stayed that way until I softened and slipped from her body._

"_WOW." I stated as I kissed her neck. "You are gorgeous. All woman, with soft curves and an intelligent mind."_

"_Wow is right. I'm going to play with you under the table all the time." She laughed._

"_Any time my beautiful Bella."_

I think she realized that night how beautiful her body truly was as I couldn't keep my hands off it. That was round one. The next round we found ourselves in the bathroom with me sitting on the edge of the tub as Bella rode me. I'd take that ride over any other. Three was in the shower and finally we made it into the bed for number four where I made love to my woman. By then we were exhausted and fell into a contented sleep with my body protectively wrapped around her.

Mom loved our girls and she was so excited to find out that Rose was just finishing up her degree in Education, that the job at the diner was temporary. She wanted to teach grammar school. Bella had her own photography studio in the mall. She did incredibly well with it and also did weddings and birthday's sometimes.

Now I'm sitting here in my car waiting and sweating. Bella and I have been dating for two months and I've decided not to waste any more time.

I watched the porch light flick once and it was time. I wiped my sweaty palms on my pants and headed to the house.

I quickly entered and waited in the dark. The door opened and closed. Bella turned around and squeaked when she saw me standing there in her room.

"Edward? How? Did you climb the tree? You know you can use the front door, Charlie loves you."

"I know." And I did, Charlie was so happy Em and I came that fateful night. We ended up telling him the whole story and he laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes. Even my mom and dad were laughing when we told them.

She took too steps closer, just like that night.

"So why?"

"I wanted it to be perfect."

I took her hand in mine and dropped to one knee. "My Bella, the moment I climbed that tree and into your life was the day my life changed forever, for the better. I've never been so happy in my life and I know I want to start our forever now. Will you marry me?"

"OH MY GOD! YES, YES, YES!" She screamed and tackled me to the floor kissing me all over my face. "This was so perfect. I love you Edward, my CHH."

"I love you too."

Holding her in my arms, I kissed her long and hard. Then the bedroom door flew open and Charlie burst into the room. I wasn't scared; Charlie was the one who helped me set this all up.

"Well… isn't this familiar." We all laughed. "Congratulations you two and Edward welcome to the family, son."

"Thanks."

"Bells, honey, get dressed we've got people downstairs."

"People?"

"Yes, Rose, Em, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper, it's time to celebrate." Charlie was so excited. It turns out he was as bad as my parents. While he would scare of Bella's dates, but it was only the ones she chose herself, not the ones he set her up on.

"You knew?" She gasped at her dad.

"Of course, your man is nothing if not traditional. I asked your dad for your hand and he helped me set this all up." I grinned.

"You are something else, my CHH." She kissed me and then whispered in my ear. "I love you."

"I love you too, my Bella."

Being tossed over the hedge that night ended up with me meeting my dream girl. Something my brother never lets me forget, but I won't let him forget that he was almost arrested by his future father-in-law. We both agreed, however, that we were the best wingmen and dynamic bro's.

* * *

**Host's note: Show the author some love by submitting a review. Don't forget to add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Follow our twitter account at TwiHEAcontest**

**Voting opens March 30, 2013 to April 13, 2013**


End file.
